Her Confession?
by 2eina
Summary: Temari nembak Shikamaru? Beneran! Lalu apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Multichap. Warning, fic PERTAMA! Tolong baca dan review, Minna-san! Chapter terakhir sudah diupdate...
1. On His Mind?

Her Confession

~Chapter 1

* * *

Saat ini, kami berdua sedang mengobrol di tepi jembatan, membahas tentang kehidupan ninja kami masing-masing.

Entah mengapa hari itu dia begitu tenang, padahal biasanya bercanda dengan memanggilku cengeng atau pemalas.

Apa ada yang salah...?

Aku ingin bertanya, tapi rasanya itu terlalu...

...merepotkan.

Jadi aku hanya diam, dan menikmati ketenangan hari itu dan menatap awan.

Sambil sesekali menatap mata hijaunya yang indah.

Ah! Kenapa aku jadi ngegombal begini?

Lama-lama aku bisa jadi seperti Sai!

Hei, pikiran aneh, keluarlah dari otakku!

"Hei, pemalas!" panggilnya, membuyarkan lamunanku yang tidak penting.

"Apa?" jawabku malas.

"Mau jadian denganku?"

DEG

Apa?

Jadian dengannya?

Aku terdiam dengan muka merah padam.

Jantungku berdetak cepat, wajahku memanas, perutku serasa bercampur-aduk, dan tubuhku melemas.

Kaget setengah mati.

Mana ada perempuan yang nembak cowok dengan gampangnya begitu?

Dasar dia itu...

Malah aku yang ditembaknya pun tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Senang? Oh ya, aku sangat senang. Lebih dari itu, malah.

Rasanya mau meledak.

Aku juga sudah lama ingin bertanya begitu padanya.

Aku juga suka dengannya.

Aku ingin langsung menjawab iya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Tapi tubuhku membeku.

Membeku karena terlalu senang, sepertinya.

Seluruh tubuhku serasa dialiri listrik kejut.

Darahku mengalir lebih cepat.

Tapi tentu ia harus mendapatkan jawaban.

Bagaimana aku menjawab?

Tapi, harus kujawab seperti apa?

Ah, merepotkan saja.

Akan kujawab sebisaku…

... Kalau aku juga suka dia.

"Hei, mau diam sampai kapan? Mukamu merah sekali! Jangan-jangan kamu kira aku serius? Ya ampun! Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh!" katanya, terkekeh geli.

DEG

Hatiku hancur seperti di lagu Olga Syuhpotra.

Bikin kaget saja dia!

Pantas saja dia bisa tenang begitu. Dia cuma bercanda...

Bikin repot saja.

Rasanya memalukan.

Mana mungkin lelaki dipermainkan begini oleh perempuan?

Aaargh!

"J-jangan bikin kaget! A-aku hampir jantungan! Kenapa kau b-bisa bilang begitu dengan m-mudah, sih?"

Ah, sial.

Emosiku hampir meluap.

Memalukan!

"Gomen, cengeng. Kau tidak perlu jadi semarah itu, kan?" katanya tanpa menatapku. Tatapannya mengarah ke langit.

Wajahku masih menghangat.

Jantungku masih berdebar.

Aku benar-benar kecewa.

Awas dia.

"Tapi, kau bercanda atau tidak…" kataku, sambil mendekati wajahnya.

Ia menoleh.

"Aku... mau jadi pacarmu."

Lalu kukecup pipinya.

Sepertinya ia kaget.

"…"

Dia terdiam.

Ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Lalu… Ia tersenyum.

...Aku rasa itu berarti iya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kedua orang diatas, semua tokoh dan cerita asli Naruto itu punya MK. Bukan Mahkamah Konstitusi, tapi Masashi Kishimoto. (ya iya, lah! gariiing bangeeet!)

Author's Note:

Hai, Minna-san~ Gomen kalau nggak jelas, sebenarnya seluruh cerita itu Shikamaru POV. Lalu ceweknya ya Temari. Segaja ditulis waktu akhirnya, iseng, ehehe. Gomen, ya kalau nggak jelas~ ^ ^;

Awalnya Reina mau nulis fic genre humor aja, tapi rasanya waktu jadi kok garingnya kelewatan, gitu. Ya udah Reina bikin fic begini, ngegombal. =_=;

Gimana menurut Minna-san? Terlalu pendek? Typo? Ada yang salah atau kurang? Ada yang OOC? Ada fic yang mirip dengan yang ini? Tolong kritik dan sarannya, ya!  
Soalnya Reina baru sekali bikin fic. Yup, bener, ini fic pertama Reina. Jadi, maklum sajalah kalau ada yang kurang bagus, pendatang baru, siiih! XD

Fic ini bersambung, lho! Chapter 2 lagi Reina buat, nih~ Kayaknya minggu depan selesai... Tunggu, ya! *ngarep*

Tolong reviewnya, ya? *puppy eyes*  
Reina menerima segala jenis masukan, kok! Flame ditampung, review dihargai, kritik sangat dihargai, pujian malah lebih dihargai lagi. Ehehe~ :DD

Sudah, ya! XD

Mind

to

RnR?

:DD


	2. On Her Mind

Chapter 2~

On Her Mind

* * *

Disclaimer: Oke, deh. Naruto dekaka itu punya Oom Masashi, tapi sebenarnya Naruto itu punya saya. Awalnya namanya Narto, terus karena lagi krisis moneter jadi Reina jual ke Oom Masashi. Sebenernya Naruto itu punya saya, lho! *digilas*

Warning: OOC, gaje, gombal, abal, pendek abis, fic pertamax.

Ah, iya, makasih banget yang sudah baca chapter pertama, terutama...

**Hello Kitty cute**  
**Suna Princess**  
**CharLene Choi**  
**akako cho michiko**  
**Gui Gui**  
**Deni**  
**LiQiu Lollipop**  
**Koyuki Uzumaki**

(Makasih banyak, yang sudah meriview! Gomen, nggak dibalas satu-satu. Takutnya malah jadi lebih panjang dari ceritanya... = =")

Maaf, maaf, maaf banget Reina baru bisa update hari ini. Hari Jumat sampai Minggu kemarin Reina sakit, dan chapter ini nggak selesai-selesai juga. Apalagi mama Reina marah-marah terus, soalnya Reina OL melulu. Jadi, mohon maaf! Gomenasai sudah telat mengupdate. Apalagi kalau ada yang menunggu updatean fic ini (ngarep ketinggian). Ah, iya. Ini hari Valentine. Sekalian saja anggap chapter ini hadiah Valentine, ya! ^ ^

Hope u enjoy, Minna-san. Happy reading!

* * *

**Temari's POV**

Aku sedang mengobrol denganya di pinggir jembatan, membicarakan tentang pekerjaan kami sebagai ninja.

Seperti biasa, ia hanya menanggapi dengan malas tiap perkataanku.

Dasar dia itu.

Padahal sudah baik-baik aku mau mengobrol dengannya!

Dia malah memasang muka bosan saat menatapku.

Dasar nanas tanpa semangat hidup!

...Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak.

Aku hanya ingin memandang wajah tidak niatnya itu hari ini.

Ya, wajah yang telah menarik hatiku ini.

Belakangan ini... entah mengapa aku mulai menyayanginya.

Aneh juga, padahal aku tidak pernah mengira

bahwa aku akan suka padanya.

Sari saat pertama bertemu di ujian chunin, kesan yang ditimbulkannya malah kesan yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak sudi menang kalau dia menyerah saat dia hampir menang begitu. Lebih baik aku kalah daripada menang karena lawanku menyerah. Waktu itu aku sampai berpikir kalau orang ini punya kelainan.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Entah apa yang menyihirku jadi suka padanya.

Ah, hari ini dia terus memandang ke langit. Tapi rasanya ia tidak memandangi awannya seperti biasa.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, ya?

Apa tentang mendiang gurunya?

Atau gadis yang disukainya?

Apa ada orang yang dia sukai?

Atau apa dia sudah punya pacar?

Ah, tidak. Rasanya dia tidak punya kekasih.

Lalu?

Apa mungkin... kalau dia... suka padaku?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Baginya kan aku ini merepotkan.

Tidak mungkin dia...

Atau mungkin?

Ah, rasanya aku bakal mati penasaran.

...

Bah, konyol!

Persetan dengan semua ini!

Apa harus kutanyakan?

Kira-kira, dia bakal menjawab seperti apa, ya?

Hmmm...

"Hei, pemalas!" panggilku. Sepertinya aku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa?" Jawabnya, menaikkan sebelah alis dengan malas seperti biasa.

"Mau jadian denganku?"

Eh?

Wajahnya...

Merah.

Kenapa?

Dia terdiam. Lama.

Dengan muka semerah apel yang terus menatapku.

Apa artinya?

Tapi...

Aku tidak bisa menahan malu kalau perhatikan seperti terus!

Apa kata orang yang melihat kami nanti?

Aaah!

Sampai kapan kau mau diam?

"Hei, mau diam sampai kapan? Mukamu merah sekali! Jangan-jangan kamu kira aku serius? Ya ampun! Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh!" Aku pura-pura tertawa. Jangan sampai kau salah tingkah, Temari. Jaga sikapmu!

Ah,

sekilas, wajahnya kelihatan kecewa sekali.

"J-jangan bikin kaget! A-aku hampir jantungan! Kenapa kau b-bisa bilang begitu dengan m-mudah, sih?" Katanya kesal. Suaranya tergagap...

... seperti mau menangis?

Penyakit cengengnya kambuh.

Payah. Padahal dia sudah Chuunin, kan?

"Gomen, cengeng. Kau tidak perlu jadi semarah itu, kan?"

Aku jadi merasa bersalah juga sih.

Hhh...

"Tapi, kau bercanda atau tidak…"

Eh?

"Aku... mau jadi pacarmu." Katanya,

sambil mencium pipiku.

...

Ah, rasanya wajahku mulai menghangat...

Pemalas mesum.

Yah, pada akhirnya...

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Aku juga mau jadi pacarmu...

**Normal POV**

Shikamaru dan Temari sedang senyum-senyuman, sampai tiba-tiba...

"SHIKAMARUUU! TEMARI-SAAAN! Kalian ada di sana?"

Jantung mereka berdua hampir meledak. Kaget.

"NARUTO! JANGAN BERISIK!" *buakh!*

"Sakiiiiit!"

"Kau juga berisik, Baka-Sakura."

"Di, diam, Ino-pig!"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Cepat panggil mereka! Aku sudah lapar!"

"Ayo, kita ke sana saja," ah, rupanya Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino dan Chouji. Sepertinya mereka mau melakukan ritual tim 10, makan barbekyu.

"Shikamaru, Temari! Kalian sedang apa, nih?" Tanya Naruto, jahil.

"Jangan-jangan..." Ino melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kalian.." Sakura ikut menyambung.

"Sedang kencan?" kata Sai, nyolot.

Temari melirik Shikamaru.

Mereka berkata hampir bersamaan,

"Mungkin?"

Semua menyoraki mereka.

"CIIIEEEH~!"

Akhirnya, hari itu mereka dipaksa mentraktir barbekyu mereka bertujuh.  
Ah, bukan. Sebaiknya perut Chouji dihitung berapa orang, ya?

**END**

****

**

* * *

**

Se... selesai jugaaaa! XD

Gimana? Jelek? Iya, sih. Aku juga nggak begitu puas... Tapi, tolong, kalau ada kekurangan di fic ini, bilang ke Reina, ya! Ntar Reina coba perbaiki.

Makasih banget udah mau baca.

Mind to RnR, Minna-saaan~?

:DDDD


End file.
